Dans la tête de Kakashi
by Amertine
Summary: Le petit pêché de Kakashi, le Pourfendeur de Foudre ? Les romans d'amour… porno. Mais jusqu'à quel point cela affecte-t-il sa vie ? KakaNaru


**Dans la tête de Kakashi**

Le petit pêché de Kakashi, le Pourfendeur de Foudre ? Les romans d'amour… porno. Mais jusqu'à quel point cela affecte-t-il sa vie ? KakaNaru

Petit délire commencé lors d'un embouteillage. Le texte en italique (les pensées de Kakashi) est volontairement pompeux, lyrique et bien sûr exagéré, d'habitude, mon style est moins alambiqué…. Quoique… -) Kakashi est allègrement OOC et oui, il parle de lui à la troisième personne ^^

C'est un couple qui m'intéresse vraiment. Je rêve d'écrire un KakaNaru plus profond (ahem avec sous-entendu bien sûr) mais je manque de teeeeeemps. Sérieusement, j'aimerais un KakaNaru plus intense, plus long, plus approfondi, un peu plus graphique. Si un jour je le fais, je reprendrai peut être ce Kakashi et ce Naruto (bon il ne cause pas énormément) mais Kakashi aura plus de retenue, promis. D'ici là j'aurais peut être fini les mangas…

 **Disclaimers :** personnages de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

« Hé Kakashi, tu écoutes ? »

Sans même lever son unique œil visible de l'ouvrage, Kakashi grogna.

 _Comme si j'avais besoin de te regarder pour voir_ , songea-t-il, tout aux images coquines imprimées sur le papier.

Il soupira, comblé. Quel talent ce Jiraya ! Outre le titre de Sennin* légendaire, il aurait mérité celui d'Homme de lettre légendaire. Kakashi conservait religieusement les exemplaires dédicacés que Naruto lui avait ramenés après son long entrainement avec le Sennin, des années auparavant, et feuilletait inlassablement ses propres exemplaires, usés par les décennies. Cette trilogie l'avait bouleversé et tant appris !

« Kakashi ! »

L'interpelé referma le livre et leva enfin un regard noir vers Gaï. Que lui voulait-il _encore_ ?

« Tu passes trop de temps à lire cette revue de bas étage ! Ca te ramollit du bulbe ! Si tu avais une vie sentimentale, elle ne serait certainement pas à l'image de ce que tu lis ! Sors au lieu de lire ! », s'exclama-t-il en riant fort.

Sous son masque, les traits se figèrent. Kakashi savait très exactement ce que cherchait son collègue. Le provoquer ! Entraînant ainsi un énième combat pour les départager. Quant à sa vie privée… au moins restait-elle privée ! Avec tout le calme dont il était capable, il préféra se draper dans le mépris et reprendre la lecture de ce chef d'œuvre.

0o0o0o0

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? Il a traité « Le paradis du batifolage » de « revue de bas étage » ! « De _bas étage_ » ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lit, lui, hormis le menu des restaurants et les ordres de missions ? Hein ? Et soi-disant… soi-disant… « ça me ramollit du bulbe » ! »

Naruto soupira. Le terrain était glissant. Il choisit de laisser son amant s'indigner en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Cette plaidoirie en faveur du hentai n'était ni la première, ni la dernière. Et après… après… Naruto ne put retenir un sourire. Après, une ardeur folle habiterait Kakashi et il se ruerait sur son petit ami pour qu'il en profite. S'il se « ramollissait du bulbe », une autre partie toute aussi intéressante ne tarderait pas à se durcir.

0o0o0o0

Kakashi se réveilla doucement, gêné par les rayons de soleil que le volet peinait à filtrer. Il bailla et se leva. Il y avait des envies qui ne pouvaient attendre.

Machinalement, il attrapa le volume 2 du « Paradis des batifolages ». Quoi, était-il le seul à bouquiner aux toilettes ?

 _Mou du bulbe toi-même, Gaï_ , s'énerva Kakashi en se rappelant son altercation de la veille.

En plus le chapitre 45 contenait une scène trop chaude !

 _Au sortir de la salle de bains, le Pourfendeur de la Foudre ne put retenir un sourire idiot. Son jeune amant était encore profondément assoupi, perdu dans les méandres du sommeil. Repu d'une nuit sans repos il ronflait légèrement, alangui, abandonné,_ songea Kakashi en contemplant Naruto.

 _Se remémorant les ébats de la nuit, le Pourfendeur frémit. Ô combien il chérissait ce corps nerveux et insatiable ! Il adorait aussi ce cœur généreux et courageux devant lequel aucun obstacle n'avait résisté et ne résisterait._

 _Kakashi lui-même avait très vite capitulé face à ce garçon impétueux. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas toujours nourri des pensées impures. Il avait considéré Naruto enfant comme un petit frère. Aucun désir déplacé n'avait souillé ce petit garçon rejeté par sa communauté mais le temps avait fait son œuvre. Le temps, une longue séparation et des années d'efforts physiques et de combats. A son retour, Naruto était un jeune homme très séduisant. Les demoiselles qui s'étaient jadis détournées de lui le redécouvraient. Kakashi, qui fréquentait indistinctement hommes et femmes, avait senti le désir poindre entre ses cuisses et l'idée de cueillir la fleur d'amour de son ancien élève grandissait de jour en jour._

 _Naruto l'avait embarqué dans mille tourments. Complètement inconscient de son charme ravageur il flirtait sans vergogne avec tout son entourage. Il ne se rendait pas compte des sillons de désespoir et désir qu'il creusait chez son ancien senseï._

Kakashi soupira.

 _Oui, Naruto avait éprouvé sa patience et son sang froid. Fidèle à lui-même, le jeune ninja avait été trèèèèès long à la détente. Mais le senseï comptait rester dans la course et avait mis tout son savoir-faire pour évincer les concurrentes et les quelques concurrents sérieux. Naruto serait à lui ou ne serait à personne, dut-il l'entraîner dans la mort et se tuer après._

Kakashi grimaça. Non, il n'aurait jamais entraîné Naruto dans la mort, ni lui d'ailleurs.

 _Du romantisme, oui mais de la bêtise, non !_ _Je la refais_ , songea-t-il. _Naruto serait à lui ou ne serait à personne !_

 _Le talentueux sensei y parvint, évidemment. Non seulement, il y était parvenu mais il avait subtilement manipulé Naruto pour qu'il crût que l'idée vint de lui._

 _«_ Ah, ah, je suis diabolique, se félicita Kakashi, couvant son endormi d'un regard féroce.

\- Mmmm, tu m'as parlé ?

\- Euh… Pas du tout ! »

 _Encore ses histoires de cul,_ songea Naruto, décidé à rester couché.

« Tu… viens te recoucher ? »

 _Kakashi se redressa. Son doux ami l'interpelait. Un frisson de désir le parcourut. Une fois de plus il mettrait son Justsu de l'amour et son intense entraînement de ninja au service de son petit ami._

 _A pas feutrés, le sensei rejoignit sa couche car… il y avait des envies qui ne pouvaient attendre_.

FIN... pour le moment...

 **Sennin :** Ermite est une personne étant capable d'utiliser le senjutsu, signifiant littéralement : Techniques Ermites) et ayant maîtrisé l'art du Mode Ermite ou bien quelqu'un à qui l'on a accordé ce titre en raison de leur notoriété pour leur très grande force, sagesse ou sainteté (source wikipedia)

 **Sensei :** maître

 **Jutsu :** technique, art


End file.
